The Host Club's three little problems
by Lolita-Foxy15
Summary: When Ouran Academy gets three new lovely students, who want to join the host club, everything is good, right? The only problem-three problems actually- is that the new students are girls! What's the Host Club going to do now?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! Wow, this is my first story that is not about Naruto! Amazing, I know. Anyway, let's get this show on the road, shall we?**

Haruhi walked slowly into the Third Music room. The bright morning sun shined through the gigantic windows in the hallway, making her squint as she opened the door.

Everything in the music room was in place. Tea cups and saucers were set out, ready for business, the floor was sparkling and all the curtains were open and clean. Kyouya sat at one of the tables, typing on his laptop. Takashi and Hunny were at the same table, Hunny eating cake and Takashi reading a book. And the Twins, of course, were making sure all of the expensive cosplay stuff was hidden and secured safely. There was just one thing missing…..

"Where's Tamaki?" Haruhi asked. She threw her bag down on the table and slumped into the only chair left at the table with Kyouya, Takashi and Hunny.

Kyouya didn't look up. The computer screen reflected in his glasses. "He said something about new students and wanting to welcome them warmly… or something like that." Haruhi scowled and glanced over at the Twins. Hikaru and Kaoru were gazing out the window intently. When they noticed her, Kaoru turned and waved with his hand. "Haruhi, come here." She walked over. "The new students are arriving?" She asked.

A dark-haired girl ran along the front sidewalk, trailed by two others. Neither one of them had a school uniform on…yet…but Tamaki would fix that soon enough.

The first girl in front had black short hair, and glasses. The girl following her had light brown hair a little past her shoulders and the girl following her had dark brown hair at her shoulders. Those details were the only ones visible to the group standing at the window.

Suddenly, Tamaki burst through the door dramatically. They all turned to look at him. He stood there with his hands on the doorframes, scowling and breathing hard. "Prepare yourselves, men! New customers are coming!"

Hikaru stepped up, "Yeah, but boss, we are ready. We already have everything out; all we need now is for the first bell to ring." Kaoru nodded. Tamaki looked slightly relieved and walked all the way into the room. But before he could sit down, three girls appeared at the door.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

**Ah HA HA!! CLIFFHANGER!! Yup, anyway, there ya'll are. Hope you review and watch for more! ^_^ KYOYA!!!!! EEEEEEEEEE!!!**


	2. Misunderstanding

**Ok, peeps. The second chapter is now up. I hope you all enjoy it and review. **

**XxxxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX**

Three girls stood in the doorway, staring at the Host Club, who were not really prepared for them. One of the girls had short black hair and boy's clothes on. But everyone (except Tamaki) could tell she was a girl by looking. (Queue the light bulbs)

The other two were just in dresses and looked starry-eyed, expecting something. Suddenly, Tamaki got his sense (as if he even have any in the first place) back and bowed gracefully.

"Welcome, my darlings, to our bright and beautiful world. How may the Host Club serve you two today?" Rose petals mysteriously blowed in from the window and surrounded them all in a red flurry. (sparkle sparkle)

The blondish girl looked slowly at the others; the brown haired girl looked back. They both stood for a second in shock. No one had ever called them….darlings before. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! WE LOVE THE HOST CLUB!!!!" Kyouya and Tamaki unexpectedly found themselves jumped upon and their hair petted through. (I'm sorry for all these comments. But just ignore them.)

"We have heard all about the Host Club here from America, and we just HAD to come and see it!" The brown haired girl explained when Tamaki gently dislodged her from his neck. The blondish girl still was glomping Kyouya. She looked up from squeezing him to squeal, "They even had the ROSE PETALS!!!!!!."

Haruhi walked over to the lone girl still in the doorway, unfazed by all the commotion. The roses had fluttered down by her feet, where she purposefully stomped them. Kaoru ran over, followed by his twin. They franticly began picking up the flowers and dropping them in a basket that Mori held.

"We pay a lot to have those blown in everytime someone enters." Hikaru looked up at the girl from his hands and knees. "Lift your foot." He said. She obeyed and he plucked them up.

Somehow, Kyouya had managed to get the girl off of him and stood proudly. (He lost his dignity, what else can he do?) Tamaki ran over to the girl in the doorway. (still) He looked at her for a moment and turned to the Twins.

Before he could snap his fingers for uniforms, the girl had already spotted Kyouya's laptop and was on the internet. Tamaki turned to Kyouya and cryed. "We don't even know their names yet." Kyouya said, pushing up the rim of his glasses.

A game called Age of Conan was playing on the screen, the girl's mind already mesmerized. The blondish girl sighed. "There she goes again."

Tamaki glanced at her. "She????"

XXXXXXXXXXX

**There you go. Another drop off ending. So please review and don't flame all my comments. I AM tired at the moment. **


	3. The three girlys

**Ha ha! Okay, here I am again for another chappy!!!**

**XxxXxxXxxX**

Tamaki turned to the girls. "She?"

"Yeah. I know she doesn't look like it, but she is a she." The blond girl sighed again. "If that makes any sense…"

Hikaru and Kaoru came up behind the girls standing and glomped them. Hikaru grinned. "So." He said.

"What are you guys' names?" Kaoru bumped in, also smiling at them.

The brown haired girl started to say something, but Tamaki stopped her. "WAIT! We cannot fully appreciate their no doubt lovely girl names unless they have been properly outfitted!" He snapped his fingers. Kyouya handed the girls two bags, while Kaoru pushed them towards the dressing rooms.

The boy/girl still sat at the computer, typing away. But by this time, Kyouya didn't seem to mind. While they were all waiting for the other girls to finish dressing, all the boys (except Kyouya , the Shadow King) slowly conglomerated towards the computer to watch her play.

XxXxXxXxX

Suddenly, the curtains opened, turning the boys' heads. There stood two beautiful girls, their hair flowing, slender ankles showing, and eyes shining. (Flower petals, sparkle sparkle) When the girls smiled, Tamaki fell to the floor.

The boy/girl looked up from the computer for a second. "Is he alright?" She asked. Hunny giggled. "Tama-Chan does it all the time." Takashi nodded.

The girls stepped out of the dressing rooms. "Are you ready for our names now?" The blond girl asked Tamaki. He looked up and smiled.

The brown haired girl went first. "I'm Gwen. But you can call me Ichigo! I've always wanted a Japanese name." She said, putting her hair up in a pony tail. The blondish girl went next. "I'm Heather. But I want to be called Sakura." To clarify, she put a flower in her hair. "And she," Sakura pointed to the girl/boy who sat at the computer. "Her name is Emily. Otherwise known as Suika."

Suika got up at the sound of her name and stood by her friends. She looked at them darkly, Ichigo and Sakura smiled. "And we all want to be a part of the Host Club!"

XxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxX

**THANKS FOR READING!!! Please review!**


	4. Profiles

**This chapter is kind of a profile chapter. So I hope you like it!**

**XxxXXX**

**Gwen AKA Ichigo**

Age: 17

Height: 5'3

Hobbies: reading, dancing and gardening

Hair color: Dark Brown

Eyes: blue

**Heather AKA Sakura**

Age: 16

Height: 5'2

Hobbies: shopping, singing and dancing

Hair Color: Blondish brown

Eye color: Blue

**Emily AKA Suika**

Age: 17

Height 5'4

Hobbies: Watching TV, Playing videogames, and writing

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Brown

Suika and Sakura have been together for a long time. When Ichigo came in. They all came together when they were 13. Now Sakura has come to Japan for a visit, and Suika and Ichigo tagged along. They all like anime and manga…and of course, handsome boys.


	5. Getting aquainted

**And yet another chapter of the wonderful HOST CLUB FANFICTION!! YAAAAAAAH!!! Please enjoy yet again....**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters. I do own Suika, Sakura and Ichigo. **

"And we want to be a part of the Host club!" Ichigo, Sakura and Suika stood in front of the dressing rooms, looking at the boys.

Tamaki had just gotten from the floor and now fell onto it again. Kyouya opened his notebook, wrote something, and closed it again. Hunny and Mori weren't even paying attention. But the Twins smirked. "So you wanna do what Haruhi is doing?" Kaoru asked leaning a shoulder on his brother's. "But, sadly, you two," Hikaru pointed to Sakura and Ichigo, "Look too much like girls. And, unless you want us to teach you our..." The twins looked at eachother. "'Brotherly Love' trick, we can't let you in."

Ichigo and Sakura wilted. Suika smiled. "Ok, well. I've had enough of you weirdos. Too bad..." She began to walk out, but Sakura grabbed the back of her shirt. Suika and Ichigo turned to look at her, she had a slightly evil smile on her face.

"I have an idea..." She said slowely. She pulled Suika back. "Maybe, you could establish a counterpart of the Host Club." She looked at Kyouya and Tamaki. "A branch for the other boys here. The other branch can be consisted of just beautiful girls, that host the boys. What do you think of that?"

Kyouya, always the strategist, pushed his glasses up. "That might benifit us in the end. What do you think Tamaki?" Tamaki suddenly jumped up and held his chin in his hand. "Yes, my darlings, that would be a good idea. I approve. ^^"

Sakura and Ichigo jumped up and down. "YAAAH!! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" They squeeled. Suika stood there and smiled a little bit. The twins grinned and jumped with the other girls. "YAH!!! Cute girls!!" Hunny came up and glomped Suika. "Are you going to do it too, Sui-chan?"

Suika glared at him. "Sui....chan...?" She slapped her forehead. "When did you decide to call me that?"

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Ichigo, Sakura and Suika walked out of the Chairman's office together. All of them were finally in uniform. (Suika has the boy's uniform) Tamaki and the other Hosts were waiting outside. Sakura smiled at them. "So, we own these uniforms now, right?" Kyouya nodded. Tamaki began one of his long speeches on.."The beauty of these fine youngs ladys will surely capture the hearts of all our male customers. They will charm even the most...."

Suddenly, Sakura grabbed siccors out of the sewing kit Ichigo had brought with her. Starting at the middle of her thigh, she cut the bottom of the skirt off. Three inches of fabric lay on the floor, and Tamaki turned white. " NOOO!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO YOUR BEAUTIFUL BUTTERCUP DRESS???" Tamaki's eyes were now overrun with tears, along with Hikaru and Kaoru.

Sakura calmly handed the sicsors back to Ichigo and sighed contentedly. "These skirts are too long and troublesome. Besides, don't you think my legs are cute?"

Suika gave her a gentle noogie. "Nobody thinks legs are 'cute', Sakura. I don't think our..." She cleared her thoat. "'King' will notice anyway. He's too busy dissinagrating"

When Ichigo looked over, Tamaki WAS in the corner with little white strands floating off of him. Kyouya ignored him, however, and got right to buisness. "I have already put a post on the school's website about our new branch. The costumers will be arriving any minute now." He turned to the twins, who had gotten over the skirt thing. "Hikaru, Kaoru...Show these ladys to our cosplay for the day. We will be starting right away." The saluted. "YES SIR!" Hikaru grabbed Ichigo, Kaoru got Sakura and Suika tagged behind them as they all sped for the closet.

XxxxxXXxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxXx

Mori watched the five people go, silent as usual. Suika had a strange attraction to him, he had noticed. The dark-haired girl seemed like she held many dark secrets within her, and Mori wanted to know what they were. Hunny walked up next to him and watched the people go too, he turned to Mori and smiled. "Looks like we got some new friends. Right, Takashi?"

Mori nodded. "Yeah."

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxXxxXxX

Kyouya walked back over to his laptop and sat down. He clicked the X button on the game and resumed his writing. _This will be interesting. _He thought. Kyouya typed something into his search bar on his desktop. Suddenly, Sakura's profile popped up on the screen. "Tamaki." The dissinagrating French boy got up from the corner and walked over. "What is it, Kyouya?"

Kyouya smiled evily. "Time to get to know our newest Host members....or should I say _Hostesses." _

XxXxXx

**Ooooh, Kyoya's getting evil!! XD I hope you enjoyed that little chapter. And you might notice that the last chapter got split in half, yes? Well, I thought it needed a bit of revising, but don't worry...it will be back up soon. Ne?**


	6. The first day on the job

**Here is the (revised) other half of the chapter. Enjoy!!**

**XXX**

Tamaki looked at his watch. "Time to open. Come to the 3rd Music Room, everyone." Kyouya, Hunny, and Mori got up and followed their leader out the door.

The Host Club was just beginning to set up for their next event, the four female host members were waiting for orders. Kaoru and Hikaru came over and grabbed Ichigo to help them put clothes on the table. Sakura sighed. Suika rolled her eyes, she was tired of sitting here waiting to be ordered around, Suika stood up and walked over to Mori and Hunney who were hanging up streamers and other things. "Can I help?" She asked completely bored.

"Yeah." Takashi said handing one end of the streamer to her and the other to Hunney who was sitting on his shoulders.

"YAY SUI-CHAN'S GOING TO HELP!!" Hunney yelled almost directly into Takashi's ear.

Haruhi's mind was off in its own little place. "Hey Haruhi, why did you join the Host Club?" Sakura asked.

"Uh...let's just say they have black mail on me." Haruhi's shoulders slumped.

"Oh ok." Sakura opened her mouth to say something else, but was cut off by being yanked off the couch and being drug over to the cosplay closet. "AHH TAMAKI-SENPAI WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?"

Tamaki grinned. "Why Princess Sakura, you have the honor to choose your cosplay costume first."

Sakura looked around at everything, she noticed that it was set up like a Kendo dojo. "What are we cosplaying?"

"The extravigant, brutal, cunning, ancient warriors Samurai's!" Tamaki cheered.

"Again." Haruhi blankly said a frown on her face.

"Eh what do you not like it?"

"I didn't say that, it's just we've already done a Samurai cosplay."

"But we bought new costumes." He slowly said with puppy dog eyes.

Haruhi glared at him. "Ok ok senpai."

Sakura happily went into the closet and looked at the many costumes. She clambed her mouth shut to keep her from drooling. 'THIS IS SO AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!' She squealed in her mind. She ran over to some of the costumes and picked out a pink kimono. "Eh wait, Samurai don't wear kimono's." She stated frowning. But to her happiness they had a pink Samurai under outfit and a dark red armor. She grinned. 'Perfect!' She quickly dressed herself and styled her hair up in a foutain-styled bun with chopsticks holding it in place.

As she came out of the cosplay closet, Tamaki looked at her and grinned widely. He purposly grabbed Suika and pulled her over to where she could see her best friend. "See that's how my daughters are supposed to dress."

Suika twitched. "I'm not your daughter and let go of me before break all of your fingers."

Kyouya walked past and looked up from his note book, he looked at Sakura and stopped in his steps, he was silent for a few seconds, then pushed up his glasses and regained his posture. "Although female Samurai's are uncommon, in the way of warriors which is how you are dressed-"

"Get to the point Ootori-senpai." Suika said playfully bumbing him as she walked past.

"...You look very nice."

"Will the girls be taking the role of 'okusan'(means: one who remains at home)?" Kaoru asked popping his head around the corner. Hikaru popped his head around the cornor as well.

Ichigo came up behind them. "Okusan?"

"Yeah, it's what communers would call 'house wives'." Hikaru stated.

"Hello, look at the outfit, boys." Sakura said waving a bambo practice sword at them. "It's a samurai's outfit, I'm not a okusan."

"Are you sure about that?" They said simutainusly.

"Positive."

"Ok enough arguing, we have to be ready for our customers. So ladies first, you can get your costumes." Kyouya stated getting out of the way..

The three remaining girls went into the cosplay closet and chose their costumes they then migrated to the changing rooms. Hunney skipped up to Sakura. "You look cute Saku-chan!" He grinned. "Here you can carry Usa-chan with you while we have customers, you'll look even cuter!"

Sakura blushed. "Thank you Hunney-senpai." She said taking Usa-chan and holding him(it).

Ichigo came out of her changing room first. "Well?" She asked. All eyes turned to her, she wore an outfit in the same style as Sakura but with orange armor and white under clothes.

"Wow." Tamaki smiled at her. "Im so glad I gained two more lovely daughters to dress up for their daddy."

Haruhi came out second, she wore the same out fit as last time, with the same hair extention. "Are the girls going to think I'm that guy from that manga again?"

"Uh yeah, they'll think that no matter what you do to the costume." Hikaru stated just trying to annoy her, and it worked, but Haruhi just rolled her eyes.

Suika came out last, all eyes were instantly on her. "What?" She asked, she wore an out fit styled like most of the mens and she had dark red armor with black under clothes. "Ok quit freaking staring at me, look at the other girls...who actually look like girls." She walked past Tamaki and dropped a hair extention on his arm. "I'm not wearing that."

He frowned. Now all the guys changed into their costumes, they wore costumes that were very similar to their last ones but they had a few minor adjustments made.

"Ok our customers should be ariving soon." Kyouya began. "Is everyone ready?" Everyone nodded. "Good." Kyouya picked up his notebook.

They all took their places, the day went as usual, the guys charming the girls, and two girls charming the few male customers, Haruhi doing her job, and Suika some how charming the guys, although she mainly just answered some of their questions about certain anime and manga, and then ninjas and samurais(since she managed to read a article on them just before the custmors arrived.

After about an hour, everyone had to go back to class. The fangirls all let out a sigh and left the boys in peace. Sakura, Suika, Ichigo, Haruhi and the Twins left early to get to Science, while the older boys didn't have any classes until later.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Little bit of KyouyaxSakura and MorixSuika shipping there for your enjoyment. I hope you liked it and reveiw!!**


	7. One snowy day

**Brand new chapter for your refined taste! ^0^ Ok...Sorry if I'm a bad writer. And I'm sorry you all had to wait this long for a new chapter. :( But it's here now, and just in time for Christmas! Please enjoy and feedback is always appreciated. **

**XxXxXxXx**

"Kyouya-senpai, what are you doing for Christmas?" Sakura asked, coming up behind Kyouya as he sat at his laptop.

Snow was falling slowly outside, making the world as white as a bean bun. (XD Sorry, just had to put that in!) Suika and the Twins were feeling rather restless half an hour before, and had dragged everyone but Kyoya and Sakura outside.

The Third Music Room was decorated to the maximum, and a gigantic Christmas tree sat in the corner. It's thousands of light twinkling off the pink, marble floors. All of Ouran High School was beautfuly breathtaking in it's decorations, of course. That's how it usually was around the holiday time.

Kyoya, slightly annoyed that Sakura was talking to him, turned around and looked at her. "My family doesn't usually stick together around Christmas. So, I'm not doing anything."

Sakura looked dissapointed. "You don't even celebrate with your sister?"

"No."

To Kyouya's suprise, Sakura looked as if she was ready to cry. "That's so sad, Kyouya.....senpai..." Kyouya was suddenly taken aback. She had almost forgot his title. _What would make her do that? _He thought. Sakura looked at him carefully, Kyouya didn't have any emotion showing on his face. She couldn't stand the awkward silence that followed, so she turned and walked to the window. Kyouya hid his blush and turned quickly back to his buisness.

_Dang it! _She thought, walking to the window. _I almost blew it. I can't beleive I didn't say senpai! _She looked back at him tentitivly. He had gone back to his computer._ He probably thinks I'm trying to infringe on his private life...then he would hate me for sure._ When Sakura turned back to the window, she caught a glimpse of everyone hiding. Probably because Tamaki was hiding his face in a tree. _Oh....I get it. They're playing hide and seek! _Suika sneekily chucked a snowball at Tamaki's head. When he spun around, she ducked behind a tree.

Sakura laughed. "Kyouya-senpai, you should come and see these guys." She giggled again. "They're being so funny!"

Kyouya glanced at her, beginning to come up with some smart remark. But seemed to change his mind. He rose from the chair and came to stand next to her. But he couldn't focuse on the activity outside. Everytime he tried, Sakura caught his eye.

Even without any cosplay on, Sakura gave any outfit she wore her own flair. For the winter months, she had gone back to the normal dress length and long sleeves. The soft yellow complimented her hair color so well, as it was brown but shimmer gold in the sunlight.

When she turned her upturned face to him, her blue eyes reflected the Christmas lights and twinkled brightly. Kyouya, not being able to take it anymore, cleared his throat and looked away. "What are you going to do for Christmas? Sinse you asked me..."

Sakura smiled. "My family and I always go to a Christmas Eve service at church, then come home and build forts in our rooms to sleep in." She grinned. "We never put any presents under the tree, so when we wake up on Christmas Day, we see all of them together. It's always so great!" When Kyouya's eyes softened toward her, Sakura blushed. "Uh....but I mean...it's fun."

Kyouya smiled inwardly. Then glancing around for no appearant reason, he dropped the bomb. "Sakura-san, would you like to go on a date with...me...?" He asked, feeling very shy.

Sakura almost didn't beleive what he was saying. "What did you....?"

Kyouya glared shyly out the window. "Do you want a date?"

Sakura gasped, putting her hands in front of her mouth. _A date?...With Kyouya?? _"I...I...yes." She looked down and blushed brightly. "I would like that."

XxxxXxxxXxxxX

**Ah yes, Christmas love storys are the best, right? Well, that's all for now. But be sure to come back later for Kyouya/Sakura date, AAAAnd, Someone else might discover love too. ;)**


	8. Snowball reaction

**This next chapter was completely written by my very good friend, Ichigo! I could not think of anything to do for poor Tamaki/Ichigo, so she voluntered. Yay! I'm so very grateful! Anyway, please excuse any differences in writing styles and enjoy! ^0^**

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Ichigo walked into the Third Music Room, ready to cosplay, only to be accosted by the Twins; who prompty dragged her back into the hallway.

"Sorry Ichigo." Hikaru said "You can't come into the club room today."

"In fact," Kaoru added "We're not even opening today!"

"Then...what are we going to do instead?" Ichigo asked, worried.

"We're going to play in the SNOW!" The Twins replied simultaneously. Ichigo clapped her hands together. "Oh, how fun! We should have a snowball fight!" Suddenly, her face changed to dissapointment. "But, I didn't bring my coat today. I only have a small sweater because I didn't think we would be going outside today..."

The Twins looked at her, then at eachother. As if reading Hikaru's mind, Kaoru ran back into the clubroom. He was back in a flash, in his hands was a light blue parka.

"Sorry, we don't have any girl's coats....probably the only thing we don't have in that storeroom." Kaoru said. (Gosh...they might have a black hole in there!) "But you can wear this old coat of the Boss'."

Ichigo blushed as she took the coat. "Thanks" she mumbled shyly. The Twins glanced at eachother, a glint in their eyes. (....*terrifying!*...) Then they grabbed Ichigo and rushed outside.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Outside, Tamaki, Suika, and Haruhi were already building snowforts. Hunny and Mori were working on a snowman.

"Ichi-chan, look at Takashi and I's snowman!!"

" It's adorable Hunny-sempai!" Ichigo squealed.

Tamaki looked over at Ichigo and blushed to see her wearing his old coat and gloves. Ichigo walked over to him. "Hi Tamaki-senpai!" She said, looking up at him.

"Hello, Ichigo-chan...." He managed to reply.

The Twins looked at them, evil grins spreading on their faces. "Let's have a snowball fight, Boss!" They said. Hikaru smirked. "It'll be me, Kaoru and Haruhi. Hunny, Mori and Suika." Kaoru looked at them. "...Then you and Ichigo..."

Tamaki glared at the Twins. "That's not fair, you two. Both of the other teams have three members, but Ichigo-chan's and I only have two." Ichigo looked up at the club room windows. "Where are Kyouya and Sakura? It would be fair with them here." But the Twins and Tamaki didn't hear her.

"Fine then." Hikaru said. "Then you and Ichigo will have to forfeit...."

"And Ichigo was so looking forward to a snowball fight..." Kaoru finished.

Tamaki turned to Ichigo and sighed. "Alright, a snowball fight we shall have!"

"Yay!!! Losers buy hot chocolate!"

"Yay!" Hunny yelled." Snowbal fight!" And so the games began.

XxxXxxXxx

Tamaki and Ichigo found themselves suddenly pelted with many snowballs. "Ah!!" Ichigo squealed. "Tamaki-senpai! Let's run for cover behind the snowforts! Hurry!" The pair quickly scurried behind a fort and began to form snowballs. Soon, however, they saw that they were outnumbered. So they raised the white flag and surrendered. (Where do they keep this stuff??....Oh yeah, the black hole...)

"Make sure that our hot chocolate is extra hot!" Hikaru yelled after them as they walked away. "And extra chocolatey!!" Hunny added. Suika piped up. "And be quick about it! I'm freezing!!"

Ichigo and Tamaki walked toward the consession stand. (So conveniently placed...) There was an akward silence between them as they walked, with both of them glancing at eachother out of the corner of their eye. When they saw eachother looking, their gaze would shift quickly to the ground. When they arrived at the consessions stand, the pair ordered six hot chocolates, (They couldn't carry anymore! The black hole was way back in the clubroom after all...) paid, and turned back to the snowforts.

However, misfortune (Or maybe good luck.) lay in their path. For it seems one of the Twins was eating a banana recently, and that could only mean one thing.

As Tamaki and Ichigo rounded the corner, Tamaki's snowboot landed on those Twins' fateful banana peel (or weapon of mass distruction) and he slipped. He went sliding forward on the sidewalk and slammed into poor Ichigo, spilled the hot chocolate over both of them.

Tamaki lay on the sidewalk, sprawled over Ichigo, the hot chocolate melting the snow around them.

Ichigo looked up and stared into Tamaki's brilliant purple eyes, as he gazed down into her blue-grey eyes. _I never noticed_ he thought _how there are flecks of green in those eyes. _His thoughts were inturrupted by the sound of snickers behind them.

" Oooooh, the Boss is a pervert!" Came the voices of two mischevious boys at the same time.

Tamaki suddenly realized what position he was in, and scrambled off of Ichigo.

"I am not a pervert, you evil twins!!" Tamaki shouted " I slipped on one of your horrid banana peels!"

The Twins just snickered and grinned like two Cheshire cats. "That may be so," Kaoru said " But you had better get Ichigo to the clubroom before she dies of cold in that soaked outfit." Hikaru finished.

Tamaki turned to Ichigo, and sure enough, she was shivering. He grabbed her hand and rushed back to the school, the Twins still grinning behind them.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

**Isn't she just the greatest romance writer ever?? Great job, Ichigo Onee-chan!! Please keep checking back at this story for updates, and comments are always appreciated! :D**


	9. Invitations

**This chapter was written for me as a suprise by the wonderful Suika! I had to edit some things from the original for the sake of writing styles, but I hope you enjoy! Thank you, Suika!**

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Of course it was white outside, with the landscaped clothed in that cold snow of winter. The footsteps from the students just ruined the whole feel of the thick white coat

Soon it would be winter formal at Ouran Academy, and the girls were fanatic about wanting to go with the Host Club, and the boys wanted to go with the female Host members, only a few of them were as fanatic as the female students. But either way the school was almost a mess!

Like always the clients of the Host Club were trying to get browning points with there host and well to say the least Suika was fed up with it, and it seemed that Sakura and Ichigo were both getting annoyed as well, but to no surprise Suika cracked first, during the middle of there hosting session."No! I'm not going to the stupid winter formal! Please quit asking me!" Suika yelled standing up. "I. am. not. going! How many times do I have to say that!?..."

Before Suika could continue her rant, Sakura and Ichigo ran over, grabbed Suika's arms and pulled her to the cosplay closet...leaving everyone confused. "Suika calm down." Sakura soothed. "Take a deep breath.'Suika did so, of course she would listen to her best friends' suggestions to calm her down, her temper withered out of her grasp quite a few times, but Ichigo and Sakura were always there to calm her down.

"It's ok Suika, you're not the only one that's getting frustrated with having all of these people ask us." Ichigo stated. "After a while I just put in some ear plugs and began listening to some music, and responded how I thought was appropriate."

Suika sighed. "Same with you Sakura?"Sakura nodded. "Honestly I really want Kyouya-senpai to ask me, but he seems busy with other things."

"I'm not busy right now." Kyouya's voice came from behind them, causing all three of them to jump.

"Ky-Kyouya-senpai, what are you doing here?!" All three said in unison.

Kyouya smirked pushing his glasses up. Behind him were the other five host members. "Are you three alright?" Tamaki asked knealing next to the three girls.

"Yeah we're fine, we're just overwhelmed." Sakura answered as she stood up.

"Oh, is it because of all of the dance invitations?" Hunny asked.

"Yes, we're not used to them at all. At our old school we were rarely asked out to the school dances. We never actually got asked out at all... We were sorta of the 'nerdy' girls I suppose you could say." Ichigo explained. Suika sighed.

Hunny grinned. "Don't worry everyone here gets asked to the dance, although we don't usually accept, we all get asked. Everyone has someone that has a crush on them. Usually us Host Club members set up the dance and entertain, but this year only some of us are going to do the entertaining."

"Only some of you?" Sakura asked looking at Kyouya."A few of us wanted to have a date this year."

"I'm guessing you're one of them?"

"Good guess, my dear." Kyouya smiled. "Would you like to accompany me to the Winter Formal Sakura-chan?"

Sakura grinned happily. "Of course I do!!" She squealed and literally glomped Kyouya, knocking the tall boy to the ground with her light weight crashing onto him. She kissed his cheek taking him by surprise and also suprising herself when she realized what she had done. "Uh um.....gomen!" She said quickly pulling herself off of him while she blushed madly.

Hikaru and Kaoru snickered deviously. Tamaki held his hand out to Ichigo so she could take it. "Thank you." Ichigo said setting her small hand in Tamaki's, Tamaki wrapped his hand around hers and pulled her to her feet, all the while with a gentle smile on his lips.

Suika still sat there, looking up at everyone. Just as she was about to stand up, two firm hands lifted her off the floor and into the air.. "AH!" She exclaimed and kicked her feet a little. Mori grunted slightly then set the sixteen year old down. He ruffled her hair with a large hand and smiled. "There." He simply said.

Suika blushed slightly. "Th-Thank you..." She looked up at him. Without changing his expression, Mori handed her a small envolope with her name scrawled neatly on the front.. He walked away as she slowly opened it. Inside was a formal ball invitation. Her eyes widened. "Mori-senpai..." She called after him. "I....I accept." She said, ducking her head shyly. He noddded and smiled, but kept walking away.

When Ichigo had thanked Tamaki and walked toward Haruhi, Tamaki stayed behind. He glanced back and forth between Haruhi and Ichigo, struggling with one dominating thought. _Which one do I choose?? They're both so..._ He paused...trying to process what he was thinking. _So....Cute! _But the second that they both looked at him; They were both smiling so sweetly. Suddenly, he knew which he was going to ask.

XXxxxXXxxxXX

**Ah yes, another cliffhanger for you. Please keepin touch with this story, I'll try to write on it more this year. Anyway, Thanks to Ichigo AND Suika, they just saved me two chapters of writing. :) See you all later. **


End file.
